Alissa
Alissa & Nate is a 2015 American 3D computer-animated adventure musical film produced by Go!Studios. The second feature film from the studio, and was based on the video game series of the same name, it was directed by Drew Cohen and Chris Sanders, produced by John Cohen and Lisa Stewart, and written by Jon Vitti, Robert Siegel, Drew Cohen, Mike Reiss, Jonathan Aibel, and Glenn Berger, and stars the voices of Anna Kendrick, Chris Pratt, Bill Hader, Maya Rudolph, Steve Buscemi, Peter Dinklage, Jenny Slate, Alec Baldwin, and T.J. Miller. Alissa & Nate premiered in Los Angeles on August 4, 2015, and was released in the United States on August 21, 2015 by 20th Century Fox. It received positive reviews from critics who considered it as an improvement over the 2001 film, grossing over $474.5 million worldwide over its $75 million budget and receiving an Academy Award nomination for Best Animated Feature. It launched a expanded franchise, with a television series premiering in 2017 and a sequel scheduled for release in 2020. Plot Coming soon! Cast Coming soon! Production Coming soon! Music The film's original score was composed by Henry Jackman. The soundtrack album was released on August 7, 2015 by Varèse Sarabande. Release Alissa & Nate was initially scheduled to be released on November 6, 2015. However, in September 2013, 20th Century Fox moved the release date to August 21, 2015 to avoid competition with The Peanuts Movie. The film was released in RealD 3D and Digital 3D formats on August 21, 2015 in movie theaters. The film was released two months later in China on February 12, 2016. Marketing Trailers *The teaser trailer was released on October 17, 2014, and was shown before The Book of Life, Big Hero 6, Archot, Penguins of Madagascar, Into the Woods, The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water, Paradoria, Cinderella, and Home. *The theatrical trailer was released on May 22, 2015, and was shown before Tomorrowland, Inside Out, Minions, Pixels, and GameSchool. A video game was released on August 11, 2015 for Xbox 360, Nintendo 3DS, Wii U, Xbox One, and PlayStation 4, and published by Activision. Home media Alissa & Nate was released on digital HD on January 15, 2016 and on Blu-ray and DVD on February 2, 2016. The releases also include a short film titled Gone Fishing! Reception Box office Coming soon! Critical response On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an rating of 89% "Certified Fresh" approval rating based on 191 reviews with an average rating of 8.3/10. The site's consensus reads, "Even if the plot rehashes some elements from earlier animated films, dazzling visuals, sweet humor and strong voice cast make Alissa & Nate a tidy addition to Fox's line of animation." Metacritic reported the film had an average score of 74 out of 100, based on 33 reviews. Audience gave the film an average A- grade on CinemaScore. Accolades Main article: 2016 Kids' Choice Awards Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Go!Studios animated films Category:Alissa & Nate Category:2010s Category:2015 Category:Films Category:PG-rated films Category:Films directed by Drew Cohen Category:3-D films Category:IMAX films Category:Computer animated films Category:Animated films Category:Fantasy films Category:Films based on video games